Retribution
by angel-inthetardis
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a case involving girls going missing and turning up dead several days later. Further investigation reveals someone with links to Sam's past.


Rose sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at the clock on the table beside her bed, and saw that it was 2am.

_Crap,_ she thought, putting her face in her hands. She stayed there for a moment, trying to figure out what woke her.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The sudden ringing of the doorbell made her jump. She jumped out of bed and slowly walked to her bedroom door. Just when her hand touched the doorknob, the doorbell started ringing again.

_Double crap. _Rose quickly opened the door, and walked to the top of the stairs. _I swear, if Sarah forgot her key again… _The doorbell rang again as she hurried down the steps towards the front door. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Just wait a moment!" she called. When she reached the door, Rose flicked on the outdoor light and peered through the peep hole.

With a sigh, Rose wrenched the door open. A tall man was standing in the doorway. He took a step forward, then tripped and fell face first into the house.

"Tyler?" Rose asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Tyler said, still lying on the hearth.

"At two in the morning?"

Tyler tried to stand up, but failed. He opted to sit on the floor instead.

"I miss you Rose. Take me back," He said. He had the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

Rose stared down on him with disgust. "I told you, stay away from me. Take your drunk ass somewhere else." She pointed towards the door, but Tyler stayed where he was.

"Please Rose. I don't have anywhere else to go."

With a huff, and against her better judgement, Rose shut the door, and helped Tyler get up off the floor. He stood for a moment, before teetering sideways, and almost falling onto the floor again.

"Oh you are useless," She said, as she held him steady. "I guess you can crash on the couch tonight. But I want you gone tomorrow."

Tyler just gave her a stupid smile.

"You are soooo nice to me Rose. Why aren't we together anymore?" He asked as Rose helped him onto the couch in the living room.

"Well, I'm not too sure, but I think you being a huge ass had something to do with it."

Tyler stretched out as much as he could on the small couch. Rose grabbed a blanket and tossed it on him. It only covered a small part of him, but she didn't care. She shook her head, and made her way to the kitchen to get herself a drink. _Sarah is going to kill me._

Rose grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went to the sink to get some water. She had just turned it on when she heard a loud thump from the other room.

Rose held back a sigh. That sound meant that Tyler had fallen off of the couch. She debated just going back to bed and leaving him on the floor, but she would have to pass the couch on her way upstairs. She might as well help him off the floor.

She put the empty glass on the counter, and walked back to the living room. A chill crept up her back. Something was wrong. Rose had the overwhelming urge to turn back and run away as fast as she could. She pushed the feeling down.

_You're being stupid, _she told herself. _There is nothing wrong. _

As soon as she stepped inside the room, something collided with her face. Hard. She fell to her knees, too surprised to even yell out. She put her hands to her face, her eyes welling up with tears. She could feel the blood beginning to drip down from her nose and started to panic.

Rose looked up and saw Tyler standing over her, smiling. _No. No it can't be, _she thought desperately. He bent down and grabbed the hair at the back of her head, lifting her up.

"How?" She managed to say, "How did you get in?"

He just laughed, sending stabs of fear through her heart.

"We have our ways," he said, "Did you really think that you could get away from us that easily?" As he said the last word, his eyes went completely black.

She knew she should be screaming, yelling out for help. But doing so would be useless. The demon could kill her before any help would come. She had to do something before he got the chance.

Rose took a deep breath and prepared to say the words, the words that would send this bastard back to hell. Before she even got one word out however, he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Oh no, not this time," He said, his face moving closer to hers. "You're not sending me back there."

All of a sudden, pain exploded in the back of her head. The demon possessing Tyler let her go, and she fell on the ground. Everything was swimming in front of her, and she was having a hard time focusing her eyes.

Rose tried to get up, but was hit again. The pain was incredible, and she could feel herself fading. As she lay on the floor, she could see a pair of black high heeled boots step into her line of sight. There was something familiar about them, but her brain was too confused to make a connection.

"Goodbye little wretch," said a voice, sounding almost like a purr. She felt a boot nudge her side, a flash of silver, then nothing.

...

She looked at the girl laying on the floor in front of her. Pathetic creature. She barely put up a fight, it was almost too easy. It was hard to believe that this girl was so special. She bent down, and used her knife to brush the hair from the girl's face.

_Pretty little thing, _She thought. _But not for long. _


End file.
